muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Macy's Glamorama
Macy's hosts this annual event as a fundraiser for Ronald McDonald Children's Charities. 2009 Minneapolis event At the August 14, 2009 event in Minneapolis, Miss Piggy appeared in a Marc Jacobs gown at the Orpheum Theatre. She strutted her stuff on the runway to Lady Gaga's "Pokerface". Musician Ne-Yo also performed at the event. Minneapolis' Downtown Macy's housed a display of items from Miss Piggy's wardrobe in a special Miss Piggy fashion retrospective exhibit. The exhibit was on display from August 7-14, 2009. Items on display at Macy's included a Burberry quilted gold trench, a custom-made blue kimono by Jason Wu, and a peacock feather dress by Prada. Also exhibited were magazine covers, calendars, and photos. Image:HarleyPiggy3.jpg Image:HarleyPiggy4.jpg|Piggy arriving on a Harley Image:Harleypiggy2.jpg 2009 Chicago event At the August 21, 2009 Chicago event, Miss Piggy appeared in a Marc Jacobs gown at the Chicago Theatre. Her wardrobe was also on display on the seventh floor of the State Street Macy's building. For her appearance at the show, she rode across the stage in a roaring Harley Davidson for her first appearance, and beneath a piled-high cart of designer luggage during her second cameo. After the Marc Jacobs' runway show she wore the same black and silver dress as one of the models, wrinkled her snout and proclaimed, "It looks better on moi, doesn't it?"Arnett, Lisa. "Glamorama: 3 raves, 2 style tips and 1 gripe", Metromix Chicago. August 24, 2009. Image:Piggyglam.jpg|Piggy arriving on the red carpet Image:Piggy_arrives.jpg|Piggy arriving on the red carpet Image:Piggyneyo.jpg|Piggy posing with Ne-Yo after the show Image:Glam4.jpg|Burberry quilted gold trench Image:Glam1.jpg|Julien MacDonald dress Image:Lela_Rose_2005_Emmys_dress.jpg|Lela Rose dress Image:Glam2.jpg|A Jason Wu original with gloves by LaCrasia Image:Glam3.jpg Image:Rooftop.jpg|Miss Piggy on the seventh floor of Macy's on State Street Image:Harleypiggy.jpg|Piggy on a Harley Image:Piggy_suitcases.jpg|Piggy performing at the show Image:Glamshow.jpg Interviews Before and after the events, Miss Piggy spoke to several distinguished members of the press. What follows are excerpts from Piggy's press tour. Chicago Sun-TimesDavenport, Misha. "Miss Piggy's gettin' jiggy with wardrobe", Chicago Sun-Times. August 21, 2009. Q'''. Was it hard to part with the outfits on display? '''A. No. I'm getting them back. to a Macy's employee passing by. I AM GETTING THEM BACK, right? This isn't a charity. Well, Glamorama is for a charity, but I'm not giving away my clothes. I'm just letting them air out a little bit. Q'''. Can you talk about what you'll be wearing tonight? '''A. You mean who I'm wearing, right, dearie? Moi is wearing Marc Jacobs. Isn't he lucky? Q'''. What's the one item that every female should have in her closet? '''A. A Starbucks. It really perks you right up when you're stuck in there trying to decide what to wear. I have two. Q'''. Given all the hysteria around the swine flu, are people treating you any differently? '''A. People look at moi as a fashion icon first. They see me as a woman first. Wait! How many firsts did I say? Regardless, they see me as a pig last. I am proud to be a pig. Not too many pigs have risen to the level of success I have. Babe the pig was a robot. Just as an aside. Q'''. Lady Gaga recently turned heads with a coat fashioned out of stuffed animals that looked like your beloved Kermit. Reaction? '''A. That was faux frog. I have the real deal at home. I have no problem with what she wears. She has impeccable fashion sense. She has obviously been inspired by moi. Q'''. What would you like to see Kermit wear? '''A. Um, I don't know... PANTS, for starters. A shirt. If he's not going to wear pants, how about a long shirt? A Snuggie? Something! Q'''. Who has yet to design for you that you are dying to wear? '''A. Vera Wang. A wedding dress, perhaps. (Sighing, and throwing her head back.) One can dream. From my lips to Vera Wang's ears. Q'''. Speaking of weddings: Will Kermit ever propose, or are you both OK with him being the Stedman to your Oprah? '''A. Ask Kermit why he's never proposed. Seriously! I'll give you his number. Ask him! TwinCities.comKaplan, Allison. "Miss Piggy, the ultimate fashionista, dishes about her favorite designers -- and moi", TwinCities.com. August 21, 2009. Q'''. You look amazing. Who are you wearing tonight? '''A. Ooh! Ooh! I'm so glad you asked that question! Did my publicist suggest that, or did you come up with it on your own? Either way, it shows you understand the importance of fashion synergy, whereby I wear the dress and then mention the designer's name. Now, if only I could remember his name ... His name!? ... Oh, gosh, I'm so embarrassed. He's a dear, close personal friend. We summer together. We winter together. Sometimes, we even spring and fall together. And he is... sounds like... hold on, let me ask someone. Hey, Morty, who's that guy who made my dress? Whaddayamean "which" dress? The one I'm wearing to Glamorama! Yes, THAT dress... Oh, right. Thanks. Marc Jacobs is moi's designer. I'm wearing a Marc Jacobs original. And if I say so myself, I look fantastique in it. Thank you, Marc. I'll never forget you ... again. Q'''. You've worked directly with many of the industry's biggest names — Burberry, Prada, Louis Vuitton, Jason Wu and, apparently, Marc Jacobs. What is that like? '''A. It's a very symbiotic relationship (whatever that means). They need a muse, and I need something to wear. So, it's a win-win situation. I win the free clothes, and they win a photo-op with moi. Q'''. Do the designers come to you? '''A. Yes, they come to moi in droves... and limos. Q'''. Are you able to guide their designs? '''A. As an artiste myself, I understand the designer's need to let their creative spirit run free. So, I do not want to interfere with their designs until the actual fitting — at which point I tell them exactly what I want and when I want it. Q'''. Who has been most exciting to work with? '''A. It would be unfair to name one designer as "most exciting." So many designers have been so kind to me. They make me dresses, and I make their career. Who wouldn't be excited about that? Q'''. Do you have a favorite designer? '''A. Yes, I do. But I am bound by honor and discretion not to mention them by name. Besides, I don't want the other designers getting any ideas about cutting me off. Q'''. How has your style evolved through the years? '''A. I have more of it. Q'''. How many pairs of shoes do you own? '''A. Funny you should ask. I'm seeking federal funding to study that very thing. I'll let you know when I know. Q'''. What was your most regrettable fashion moment? '''A. The '70s. Q'''. What's your biggest body challenge? '''A. If by "body challenge" you are suggesting that moi's body has imperfections, then I suggest you retract the question, or pretty soon I'll be working around your body. Q'''. S-s-sorry. Um, what item of clothing or accessory could you not live without? '''A. My mirror. When you look as marvelous as I do, the clothes are really a mere embellishment. Underlying beauty is what matters. As the saying goes: "Beauty is only skin deep." And trust me, sweetie, I've got very deep skin. Q'''. Do you get self-conscious, being backstage at a major fashion event like this with models? '''A. Not at all. You see, those young ladies and gentlemen may be models, but to them moi is a role model. I live the lifestyle they aspire to. A life where you can do, say, act, demand and eat whatever you want whenever you want it... and still not be completely satisfied. Let's face it, backstage, onstage, anywhere I go, moi is the alpha diva. Q'''. What's on your fashion wish list for fall? '''A. When it comes to fashion, moi believes in setting trends, not following them. That's why I never know what I'll be wearing next. On any given day, I have three criteria for deciding what to wear: (1) Is it expensive? (2) Did moi have to pay for it? Or was the designer smart enough to realize that "comping" me is worth its weight in gold — which, by the way is not a fat joke, so don't even think that. And (3) is it in the "clean" pile? Everything else is just accessorizing. Q'''. Please, if you would be so kind, share with us your best fashion secret. '''A. Moi's secret is simple: Start perfect and don't change a thing. However, for those not blessed by being born as moi, I suggest excessive accessorizing. Q'''. Where do you take your fashion inspiration? '''A. I take it wherever I feel like, sweetie. That's another advantage of being alpha diva. What's that? You mean, who inspires me fashionistically speaking? Oh, that's different. I take inspiration from nature. Nature is beauty in its purest form — especially when it's short, green and has webbed feet. The Wall Street JournalRamirez, Elva. "Miss Piggy dishes on Marc Jacobs, Lady Gaga and the New Muppets Movie", The Wall Street Journal. August 25, 2009. WSJ: Tell us about the dress Marc Jacobs designed for you. What was working with Marc like? Miss Piggy: Moi is thrilled by the dress Marc Jacobs designed for me. It’s elegant, whimsical, daring -- and it fits! You see, Marc doesn’t just design for stick figure runway models. He knows that fashion is all about style and substance -- and moi has plenty of both. WSJ: New York fashion week is the height of the fashion season. Will we see Miss Piggy at the Tents? At the Marc Jacobs show perhaps? Miss Piggy: I want to be there. (After all, these are moi’s peeps. Fashion Week is like Comic Con for couture geeks. We all adore each other, especially when we’re in the same Tent.) Unfortunately, I have a scheduling conflict -- which is a nice way of saying that unless someone ponies up for a private jet and a suite, I won’t be able to make it. (Don’t worry, Marc, I still adore you, even when we’re not in the same Tent.) WSJ: Any tips for girls on staying stylish during a recession? Have you had to downgrade the glamour? Miss Piggy: I appreciate the need to cut back during these difficult economic times, which is why -- when it comes to fashion -- I have opted out of the “single payer” option and will be seeking multiple sources of style-stimulus funds. And while I won’t be downgrading my personal glamour, I do intend to accessorize less brazenly, just to show folks I care. WSJ: Will you have a starring role in Jason Segel's new Muppets movie? Can you tell us anything about it? Miss Piggy: I would love to tell you everything about our next production, but I can’t! And do you know why I can’t? Because nobody has told moi anything about it!!! In fact, I just found out about it NOW, from you! So, tell me, what do you know? And are you interested in representing me in negotiations, because obviously my agent Bernie is asleep at the wheel. You hear that, Bernie?! I’ve got the Wall Street Journal fronting me now. So take a walk! WSJ: How will you prepare for your newest role? Miss Piggy: I will prepare as I always do: By finding out when and where we’re shooting, then showing up. WSJ: I have to ask. Lady Gaga recently wore a jacket of little green frog heads. Reaction? Miss Piggy: My first thought was: “How did she get into my closet!?” But the bottom line is this — Lady Gaga’s fashion sense is outrageous, over-the-top and a shameless cry for attention. In other words: I love it! WSJ: What can women learn from Miss Piggy, style icon? Miss Piggy: I think the most important lesson they can learn from moi is this: It is better to live beyond one’s means than beneath one’s standards... Okay, so that’s what got us in this economic mess to begin with. Don’t blame moi. Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Live Appearances Category:Fashion